1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distributor device for a column including a system of distributor tubes and nozzles for a fluid and it further relates to the use of the column and/or the distributor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As regards form and material, a large number of distributor devices are known by means of which liquids can be uniformly applied to the packings of columns. For the distribution of corrosive liquids, glass inlet inserts for the point-wise application of liquid and ring showers are known commercially. The ring shower consists of a ring-shaped glass tube which has a base hole out-flow system. Differences with respect to the geometry of their outlet apertures exist as a rule between the individual base holes of the out-flow system, as a result of which different out-flow rates result and thus a uniform distribution cannot be achieved in practice. In addition, ring showers are suitable only for columns with relatively small diameters, and a uniform distribution of the outlet apertures over the entire cross-section is not possible.